


You're loved

by kate_fy



Series: Frozen One Shots [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Issues, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_fy/pseuds/kate_fy
Summary: Honeymaren helps Elsa come to certain realizations.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Frozen One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644952
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	You're loved

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's short but I wrote it at 2am last night. Don't blame me, blame quarantine that messed up my circadian rhythm.  
> Anyway, see? I can write fluff, in fact... I'm gonna try to write more fluff than angst. 
> 
> That's all.   
> Proceed to read!

They sat around the campfire, the smell of vegetable broth still lingering in the air. It was a chilly summer evening, the sun starting to fall and small stars dotting the firmament. A sight she had yet to get used to. It was amusing to witness how happy and marveled could something like this make people feel. Something she had known and seen her entire life – clear skies. Yet she felt pained that they had been deprived of such a wonderful sight. 

Her gaze left the starry sky and landed on the people surrounding the place. Children running around, parents trying to calm them down. She giggled, her sight landing on two little girls getting cleaned up by her parents. She felt her heart clenching with something more than just warmth. 

Honeymaren – who was sitting next to Elsa – noticed the sudden change in the girl’s posture and looked at her, trying to read her face. She followed Elsa’s gaze and landed on the small family, the two little girls – Elin and Anja – giving their parents a hard time. She chuckled; they were the troublemakers of camp. 

A question popped into Maren’s mind. "How was growing up in a castle?"

Elsa was taken aback by the sudden inquiry, something she still hadn’t quite gotten used to. She thought of her days back in the castle, her long lost childhood. "It was good, I guess?"

"You guess?"

Elsa shrugged, not really knowing what to answer. Up until the accident that broke her family apart and sent her into seclusion for the sake of everyone, her life was pretty average. She had loving and present parents and a sister to play with. She was happy, every memory was tinted with bright colors and love, so much love. But then, chaos erupted and she was suddenly thrown into this lonely life she sometimes couldn’t get rid of, like something that was always chasing her and trying to take over her ways. 

"I want to know what you're thinking" Maren grounded her, moving closer to the spirit. 

"Do you really?"

Maren  nodded . 

"Well, I don't know. Most of my life was about this isolation, at times  self-inflicted"

"Self-inflicted?" The girl dared to ask, apparent shock in her words.

"Yeah. I mean, it wasn't self-inflicted at first. I was a child with no control over my powers, a potential danger to everyone. My isolation was forced at first... and I guess that's all I've ever really known"

A frown settled in her partner, deepening her facial features. "Do you realize how sick is that?"

"Sick? No, my parents were only trying to protect everyone" Elsa retorted, trying to justify the words that had left her mouth.

Maren raised an eyebrow, unamused. "Everyone? Who was everyone?"

Elsa’s lips went to the side, thinking mode activated. "Well, the kingdom, the castle staff, themselves and Anna"

"What about you?" Maren suddenly asked, watching the spirit freeze in place. 

"Me?"

"Who protected  _ you _ ?" That left the platinum-blonde thinking. A lump forming in her throat. "I don't mean to be rude nor cause you any pain, but do you realize everyone was kept safe in spite of your own safety? I bet your parents were good rulers and great with Anna. But what about you? Who took care of you Elsa?"

"I had maids and nannies, Gerda and Kai. My parents were present sometimes" Elsa replied in a shy, low voice.

Maren turned to sit in front of her. She grabbed both her  hands; a sad expression written on her face. "That's not good enough. Not good parenting at all"

"My parents were good parents!" The spirit tried to defend the honor they – as family- had left. The last thing she wanted was for Maren to think they were monsters to her.

"Were they? If you could, would you have done anything differently?"

"It was the only choice they had! I was a danger; I couldn't control my powers. I had hurt my little sister!" She pleaded, tears falling down her cheeks. Slowly but  surely, she was coming to the realization that maybe there was indeed something bad with the way she was raised. 

"Would you do the same to your children, nephews or nieces if they were born with the same gift as you?"

Elsa lowered her head, the sight of her stained cheeks hurting Maren. The blonde shook her head softly. "I would never condemn them to live the same life I did"

"See? You're so wrapped into thinking that everything you've been through has been a direct consequence of your actions when it's clear that it's not. You're not your parent's decisions nor their mistakes. You're more than that. You're love and light, growth and determination. And you, my love, deserve everything your parents deprived you of"

Elsa smiled softly, her chest filling with brand-new emotions. ‘’Like what?’’ 

‘’There are people who love you, Elsa. People that care about you and your well-being. You’re loved,  _ oh _ so loved I’m finding it hard to believe you once felt undeserving of anything like it’’ 

Her smile grew bigger, a perfect mirror of the one the brunette had written on her face. ‘’I love you’’ Elsa blurted out, her cheeks reddening shyly. 

‘’And I love you, Elsa. I love everything about you and I’m going to make sure that you know that I’m not the only one’’ 

The girl grabbed her pale, cold hand and helped her get up, leading the way out the forest. And for the first time in forever, Elsa felt happy.  _ Truly, genuinely happy.  _


End file.
